Sapu Tangan Merah
by Yuzurina
Summary: Hinata dan Naruko adalah sahabat, tapi bagaimanakah jika salah satu dari mereka berpisah? Read aja


**SapuTangan Merah**

 **Naruto ( C ) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story ( C ) Yuzurina**

 **Indonesia, typo, misstype, bahasa membosankan, eyd berantakan**

 **Happy Reading**

"lihatlah balon-balon itu, mereka melayang menuju awan. Semoga balon-balon itu menyampaikan suratku kepada Tuhan"

"iya, mereka terbang membawa kebahagiaan kita. Naruko… memangnya apa yang kamu tulis?" tanya Hinata

"kau tau, aku menuliskan kata-kata bodoh yang mungkin bisa membuatmu geli dan tertawa. Aku berharap semoga Tuhan bisa mengambil penyakitku dan bisa bebas sepertimu, heeemh… bukankah itu sangat mustahil" dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"kenapa tidak, Tuhan itu maha mendengar semua yang diminta hambanya, yakinlah kau akan sembuh tapi tidak sepertiku. Kau ingat kata-kata ini 'semua akan indah pada waktunya' "

"tapi semua itu terlalu jauh dari angan-anganku, tak apalah biarkan saja aku seperti ini yang penting aku bisa selalu bersamamu dan menjalani sisa-sisa waktuku dengan senyumanmu"

"sahabat aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai kapanpun, tenanglah kau terlalu khawatir"

Dua sahabat itu saling tersenyum Seorang perempuan yang kuat walaupun Naruko tidak dapat meninggalkan kursi roda abu-abunya. Tiba-tiba Naruko terlepas dari kursi rodanya dan terjatuh. Ternyata Naruko pingsan, Hinata bingung dia tak tau harus bagaimana, di taman itu hanya ada dia dan Naruko yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"Naruko… bangun, Naruko… bangun, aduh gimana nih, tolooong… tolooong… tolooong…".

 _~Seminggu kemudian_

Seminggu lamanya Naruko tak kunjung sadar, setiap hari Hinata tak lelah untuk menemani sahabatnya itu, dia selalu menunggu senyum dari sahabat karibnya. Tapi tak selamanya Hinata bisa menemani Naruko yang sedang berbaring koma.

Setelah Hinata tak muncul lagi di saat itu Naruko terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Saat Naruko membuka matanya dia tak melihat indahnya pelangi di mata Hinata yang biasa dia lihat. Dia bangun dan terkejut saat dia menemukan Sapu Tangan Merah dia membuka kertas itu dan mulai membacanya

"Sahabatku Naruko"

 _"Aku bersyukur bisa melihatmu dari sini, melihat indahnya senyumanmu walau aku tak bisa menemanimu di sana. Aku memang tak sebaik yang kau pikirkan, aku hanyalah pembohong yang selalu ingin melihat kebahagiaanmu._

 _Sahabat tak selamanya yang indah itu akan bersinar, tak selamanya yang buruk itu akan redup tapi ketahuilah keindahan itu akan redup jika tak ada lagi keburukan dan keburukan itu akan bersinar jika tak ada lagi keindahan. Aku adalah orang yang kuat, tabah, sabar di matamu. Tapi dibalik itu semua aku adalah seorang yang lebih lemah darimu. Jika kau mengagap dirimu yang paling tersiksa dan lemah kau salah besar. Kau adalah golongan orang kuat dan beruntung masih bisa melihat indahnya dunia meski dengan kursi roda abu-abu itu._

 _Tuhan jika aku masih bisa meminta serahkanlah penyakit Naruko kepadaku, biarkan aku membawa penyakit itu bersamaku kembali padamu, tapi jika kau tak mengijinkannya biarkanlah Naruko lebih lama melihat duniamu dan berikan dia penggantiku yang lebih baik._

 _Sahabat aku tak benar-benar meninggalkanmu, aku hanya tak bisa lagi menyentuhmu, aku berada di hatimu dan tak akan pernah pergi selamanya. Jika kau merindukan senyumanku, bercerminlah dan tersenyumlah, dibalik senyuman indahmu terdapat senyumanku yang abadi bersamamu._

 _Selama ini kau telah mencerahkan pelangi hidupku yang sempat tertutupi mendung, kau melukiskan indahnya hidup walau sesaat. Hidup yang tak lama, hidup yang penuh kekurangan, dan hidup yang tak bertujuan. Naruko jika kau merasa dirimu penuh kekurangan, lihatlah sekelilingmu kau pasti mempunyai keindahan yang tak dimiliki orang lain._

 _Maaf jika aku tak pernah mau kau tau tentang apa yang aku derita selama ini, aku hanya tak ingin menambah penderitaanmu saja, biarkanlah aku pergi dengan membawa kenangan terindah kita di detik-detik akhir hidupku. Terimakasih banyak atas semua waktumu, atas semua pengorbanan dan candamu._

 _Ini bukanlah akhir cerita kita tapi ini adalah ujung dari kisah indah kita, aku ingin kau terus mewarnai pelangi dengan senyummu, tak ada air mata dan kata menyerah, karena semua itu akan indah pada waktunya._

' _permisi' aku pergi mendahului kau, tugasku telah selesai dan aku harus kembali padaNYA. Aku tak ingin kertas ini basah dengan air matamu, biarkan kertas ini kering agar dia bisa tersenyum sepertimu._

 _AKU AKAN ABADI DI HATIMU, KU TUNGGU KAU DI SURGA"_

"SAHABAT"

Hening,

Naruko menutup kertas itu dan dia merenung sesaat, akhirnya dia menarik nafas panjang dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"aku tak menyangka atas semua yang terjadi, aku tak percaya kau telah pergi dari sisiku, ternyata kau lebih menderita dari aku, kau lebih lemah dari aku. Bodohnya aku yang tak pernah menyadari tentang semua penderitaanmu selama ini. Kau adalah orang yang sangat mengagumkan, kau kuatkan yang lemah padahal kau sendiri lebih lemah dari padanya. Aku yang selalu kau kuatkan tapi aku tak pernah menjadi kekuatan untukmu. Aku yang selalu mengeluh padamu, aku yang sering berbaring koma, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, ternyata kau yang diambil dulu oleh Tuhan, kau yang kelihatan kuat dan sempurna." Penyesalan Naruko yang dia ratapi dengan penuh kesedihan

"maafkan aku Hinata, aku akan selalu menyimpanmu dan semua nasehatmu di hati. Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan kau, semua yang kau berikan bagai separuh nyawa di hidupku. Kau telah pergi, tak lama lagi aku akan menemuimu. Tenanglah mulai detik ini tak akan ada lagi air mata kesedihan, karenamu aku kuat dan kau adalah inspirasi terbaik dari sejuta inspirasi yang ada. Sahabat kau tersenyumlah disana, semua kisah ini akan abadi terbingkai. Aku akan datang di surgamu sahabat"

Naruko dengan tabah dan dia tersenyum dengan air mata bahagia, semua kisah ini membuat dia tahu bahwa di atas langit masih ada langit, walaupun dia merasa sangat lemah ternyata ada yang lebih lemah darinya dan dia harus tersenyum demi sahabat yang tersenyum di sana…

Owari

Yo Minna ... !

Marhaban Ya Ramadhan, semangat pusanya yah!

Ternspirasi dari cerpen yang pernah di baca :v

Bila ada kesamaan ide, mohon maafkan :)

Riview yah !

Insyaallah berkah


End file.
